Un momento para la eternidad
by Elenear28
Summary: Todo, desde mi educación hasta mis genes, estaba programado para odiar a Katniss Everdeen. Mi abuelo me había demostrado una y otra vez el monstruo que era ella. Pero mientras me mantienen como prisionero en el Trece, algo en mi interior parece cambiar y ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos grises. Realidad alterna. Peeta POV. Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, al igual que el universo Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La presente historia es un regalo para Siri Tzi 87 y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014.**

* * *

**Un momento para la eternidad**

**.I.**

Al despertar la cabeza me duele, como si estuviese siendo víctima de una insistente resaca que hace que cada golpe del reloj, al avanzar los segundos, retumbe en mi cabeza como si alguien estuviera tocando la batería en el interior de mi cráneo.

Me niego a abrir los ojos, pues estoy seguro de que cuando lo haga, la brillante luz que se cuela por el amplio ventanal de mi habitación en la Mansión Presidencial me dejará ciego y hará que las estrellas estallen en mi cabeza. No. Lo mejor será quedarme acostado todo el día.

No es como que no pueda permitírmelo. Es una de las ventajas que obtienes cuando por tus venas corre la sangre de una de las personas más importantes de Panem. Puede que el apellido Snow no figure en mi certificado de nacimiento, pero se encuentra dentro de mi código genético. Al ser mi madre y no mi padre el descendiente directo de Corionalius Snow, no conté con la misma suerte que Roselia, cuyo apellido se ha encargado de abrirle puertas en todas partes. Sin embargo me he ganado a pulso la simpatía de mi abuelo y gracias a ello no fui repudiado junto con mi madre cuando tuvo la absurda idea de vivir en uno de los distritos junto con mi padre.

Mi abuelo se ha encargado de criarme desde que tengo dos años, así que la vida en el Capitolio es todo cuanto conozco.

No me quejo, ha sido una buena vida. Lejos de las miserias de los distritos, lejos de la gente violenta y malagradecida que se ha granjeado el infinito desprecio que quienes vivimos en la civilización sentimos por ellos.

Y sin embargo, continúan desdeñando nuestra misericordia y se retuercen como gusanos para intentar conquistar un mundo que no les pertenece. No puedo culparlos, se han dejado deslumbrar por Katniss Everdeen. La "Chica en Llamas" como han decidido nombrarla ha sido lo suficientemente astuta como para echarse a todos el bolsillo y la han tomado por una heroína en lugar de por la villana que es realmente.

Su popularidad ha subido como la espuma desde que tuvo la descabellada idea de dejar a los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre sin un Vencedor, justo después de la muerte de la niñita del Once, cuando intentó suicidarse utilizando una variedad venenosa de unas bayas, las Jaulas de Noche.

Seneca Crane no se lo permitió, aunque creo que debió hacerlo. Una persona que valora tan poco la vida no merece vivirla. En consecuencia, comenzaron los levantamientos en los distritos, una manada de reses que intentaban escapar de su perfecta vida, cuando todo lo que tenían que hacer era entregarnos a un par de novillos cada año para purgar, poco a poco, la deuda de sangre que tenían con el Capitolio. ¡Y ahora todos tendrán que desfilar hacia el matadero por su traición!

Katniss Everdeen no es el ídolo que todos creen. Lo sé porque he vivido de cerca su vida en el distrito, mi abuelo me ha mantenido bien informado sobre lo mucho que suele romper las reglas. Sobre la forma en la que juega con el afecto de la gente…

Escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre y vuelve a cerrarse. Debe ser una de las avox que ha venido a traer la bandeja con el desayuno y a deshacerse de la ropa sucia que seguro he dejado en el piso después de la fiesta de anoche.

—Tráeme un analgésico, la resaca me está haciendo pedazos la cabeza- ordeno y me desconcierta el sonido gangoso de mi voz y el dolor palpitante que surge cerca de mi sien derecha cuando hablo.

No espero una respuesta, la ventaja de que la servidumbre sea muda es que no tienes que escuchar réplicas tontas todo el tiempo. Por eso, cuando alguien habla, con una agradable voz femenina, una voz que yo conozco, me sobresalto.

— Me temo que no tenemos analgésicos disponibles.

Me siento de golpe en la cama para ver a Katniss Everdeen parada en medio de mi habitación. Solo que no es mi habitación en lo absoluto. Las paredes son de cemento, gris y sin pintar. La puerta parece ser una sólida estructura metálica y no hay ventanas. La habitación está apenas iluminada con una bombilla que parpadea de vez en cuando. No, esta pocilga no es mi habitación.

—Katniss Everdeen- le digo a la chica, delgada y pequeña que tengo en frente. Tiene el cabello recogido en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo y trae un feo atuendo de color gris azulado que hace juego con la deprimente habitación. Cuando digo su nombre una de las esquinas de su boca da un tirón, como si reprimiera una sonrisa.

—Veo que ha podido reconocerme, señor Mellark.- dice con voz contenida y sus labios forman una sonrisa fría cuando hago una mueca- ¿Qué? ¿Preferiría que utilizara el apellido de su abuelo?

Ignoro la pregunta y formulo una propia:

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Ella enarca una delicada ceja y se sienta al pie de mi cama. Mi primer instinto es recoger mis piernas para no estar en contacto con su cuerpo. A ella no se le pasa por alto el gesto y la veo sonreír con suficiencia.

—Si quiere saberlo, ha estado usted catorce horas inconsciente después de que la fuerza rebelde le tomara prisionero en una fiesta en el Capitolio –responde ignorando mi primera pregunta-. Por cierto, es muy propio de su gente el tener esta clase de despilfarros cuando nos encontramos en guerra. ¿No cree?

—Creo que comete usted un error, señorita Everdeen- le digo con voz suave y amenazante- para que existiera una guerra usted y los suyos tendrían primero que ser dignos de ser llamados nuestros adversarios, deeberían tener al menos una oportunidad de ganar.

La chica se echa hacia atrás y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué palabra usaría entonces?

Sonrío ampliamente cuando le respondo:

—Exterminio. Igual que un puñado de cucarachas aplastadas por una bota.

El revés de su mano me golpea en el rostro y mi cabeza rebota contra el cabecero de metal de la cama. Grito de dolor y me llevo la mano a la cabeza, donde la sangre mana de una de mis sienes.

Antes de poder recuperarme, tengo el rostro de Katniss Everdeen tan cerca que puedo contar cada una de las pecas en el puente de su nariz. Y cuando habla, lo hace entre dientes, completamente amenazante:

—Será mejor que tenga más cuidado con su lengua, señor Mellark. Ya no nos encontramos en su territorio o en el de su abuelo. Esta es mi Arena y hará usted bien en recordar que si sigue vivo es solo porque he tenido la suficiente piedad como para no acabar con su vida en el momento en que pude hacerlo.

—Está usted alardeando- digo sin retroceder un centímetro.

Percibo, más que veo, como su boca se curva en una sonrisa completa. Ella levanta la mano y la acerca lentamente hacia mi rostro, como si se dispusiera a acariciarme la mejilla. Mi respiración se acelera y cierro instintivamente los ojos.

En su lugar, ella hunde el pulgar en la herida en mi cabeza, haciéndome gritar de nuevo.

— ¿Lo estoy?- pregunta antes de levantarse de la cama y salir dando un portazo. Escucho como el mecanismo en la puerta se cierra por fuera.

**.II.**

El estómago se me retuerce, como si intentara anudarse dentro de mi vientre para no sentir tanta hambre. Observo con desconfianza el plato que han dejado en una bandeja sobre la tambaleante mesilla y hago una mueca de asco.

Es un puré grisáceo, lleno de grumos. Acerco mi nariz y lo olfateo.

¡Puag! Ni en un millón de años comeré eso.

Mi estómago ruge, mostrando su descontento por mi decisión.

—Ten calma- le digo- Nos rescatarán en un par de horas.

Una risa musical estalla en la habitación y veo el rostro de Katniss Everdeen asomándose por la puerta.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo? ¿Has conseguido volverte loco en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas?- dice mientras entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta golpeándola con la cadera.

—Lárgate- mascullo mientras me dejo caer hacia atrás. Me lastimo la espalda con el delgado colchón que no hace mucho por suavizar la armazón metálica que sostiene la cama.

—¿No piensas comerte esto?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

—Sospecho que ya alguien se lo comió por mí. Estoy bastante seguro de que se trata de comida digerida.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se ríe.

—Puede que no sea uno de esos festines a los que estás acostumbrado, pero si te interesa mi opinión: un hombre muerto no puede ser rescatado. Además- dice mientras mete su dedo índice en la asquerosa mezcla- puede que nunca hayas pasado hambre antes, pero un plato de avena puede ser fácilmente la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.- dice mientras introduce su dedo en su boca- Sólo piénsalo- y vuelve a salir de la habitación.

Lentamente, tomo el tazón y empiezo a comer.

**.III.**

Una mujer rubia y de ojos azules entra en la habitación y revisa cuidadosamente la herida en mi cabeza. Me entrega dos píldoras, que yo veo con desconfianza y espera pacientemente a que me las tome. No lo hago.

—Tómate las malditas medicinas ¿quieres?- no es la enfermera la que me habla, sino Katniss Everdeen que ejerce como centinela en la puerta.

—Katniss…- dice la mujer con un suspiro.

—¿Qué? Puede tomárselas por las buenas o puedo obligarlo, en cuyo caso tendrá que tomarse más medicinas después.

—Katniss…

Katniss ignora a la enfermera y levanta un dedo amenazante. Mi mirada se traba en la suya. Azul contra gris. Ella no desvía la mirada y yo tampoco lo hago.

Al final, ella gana, porque con tal que se vaya de mi celda, me echo las pastillas en la boca y bebo un trago de agua. Deseo borrar la sonrisa petulante de su bonita cara en cuanto lo hago.

La enfermera me da una palmadita y sale de la habitación.

—Gracias, mamá.- dice antes de salir ella también.

Mi cerebro apenas registra el hecho de que la mujer que me está cuidando es la madre de mi peor enemiga. Todo en cuanto puedo pensar es que acabo de referirme a Katniss Everdeen como "bonita".

**.IV.**

La puerta se abre de par en par y la bombilla se enciende.

Escucho un murmullo y acto seguido un revoltijo de tela gris cae sobre mi rostro.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Vístete- ordena la voz autoritaria de la persona a la que odio.

—Estoy vestido- digo apartando las ropas que me ha arrojado.

—Si sales con esa facha, ni yo podré mantenerte con vida- dice haciendo una mueca.

Observo mi ropa. Traigo unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco, una sudadera azul cobalto con tachuelas incrustadas en los puños y una chaqueta blanca. Es una vestimenta algo conservadora en el Capitolio. No sé de qué se queja, sin embargo sus palabras atraen mi atención. ¿Ha dicho salir?

—¿Vas a sacarme?

—Mi madre ha tenido la estúpida idea de que tenerte aquí encerrado debilitará tu salud y blah, blah, blah- dice apoyándose en la pared. – Así que ha solicitado que te permitan dar una vuelta por las instalaciones, pero no hay fuerza humana que permita que tu puedas protagonizar una fuga, así que me he ofrecido para ser tu escolta.

La veo de arriba abajo. Es pequeña y menuda, si de fuerza física se trata, podría con ella, pero estoy débil y ella es una asesina consumada. ¿Quiero correr el riesgo?

Me quito la chaqueta y la doblo antes de colocarla sobre la cama. Empiezo a sacarme la camiseta por encima de la cabeza cuando Katniss dice:

—¡Espera!- y se gira para darme la espalda con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué?- le digo mientras termino de quitarme la sudadera y me coloco la camisa de botones gris que ella me ha dado- ¿Ahora me dirás que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas?

—Por supuesto que no estoy acostumbrada- dice dándome la espalda- Puede que en tu mundo de libertinaje esto sea normal, pero algunas personas tenemos algo de…

—Son ustedes los que viven como animales- digo mientras me pongo los pantalones.- Asumo que en ese basurero en el que solías vivir tú…- antes de darme cuenta ella está de pie frente a mí, se ha movido tan rápido que no he podido seguirla. Me da un empujón, pero es tan pequeña que apenas si consigue moverme. Su rostro está rojo por un sentimiento muy diferente a la vergüenza.

—Vete al diablo, tú no sabes nada sobre cómo vivimos.

Ella sale de la habitación dando un portazo y, por algún motivo, cuando lo hace, me siento culpable.

—Pues parece que no habrá paseo el día de hoy- digo en voz alta mientras me dejo caer sobre el colchón.- Ya volverás mañana.

**.V.**

Katniss Everdeen no acude a mi celda al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al otro.

Tan loco como suena, la echo en falta. En su lugar aparece Plutarch Heavensbee escoltado por un soldado de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Lo reconozco como Gale Hawthorne, el mejor amigo de Katniss Everdeen. A él lo he visto en las entrevistas que han hecho en los Juegos cuando los tributos consiguen llegar a los últimos ocho, como su mejor amigo el tuvo mucho que decir en ambas ocasiones. No hay que ser brillante para notar lo mucho que la desea. Quienes no fantasean en el Capitolio con emparejar a Katniss con Finnick Odair, esperan que su corazón sea conquistado por Gale. Una idea de lo más romántica al parecer.

Por algún motivo, a mi hace que el estómago se me revuelva.

Plutarch habla conmigo durante lo que parecen horas. Me explica lo que pretenden lograr con mi secuestro: un espacio de negociación con mi abuelo. Me confía lo que han logrado hasta ahora: nada. Me dice que espera que pueda cooperar con ellos. Una muestra de buena voluntad.

Sus peticiones se escuchan razonables, solo por un segundo, antes de que yo recuerde quien soy y que están haciendo conmigo. Soy Peeta Mellark, soy el nieto de Corionalius Snow, soy un prisionero.

No acepto.

Plutarch se va y Gale me dedica una mirada de reproche y se va también. Katniss no llega ese día. Tampoco lo hace al siguiente y yo empiezo a sentirme ansioso. En su lugar llega Plutarch.

Siempre llega Plutarch.

**.VI.**

Dos veces al día un soldado me escolta a un cuarto de baño a unos doce metros de mi celda. Me porto bien, no hago intentos de huir, pues aunque lo consiguiera, dudo poder sobrevivir en el entorno hostil que prima en los distritos. Me permiten bañarme cada dos días e incluso me entregan una pastilla de jabón y una lata de desodorante. Los guardo como si se tratara de tesoros.

Intento ignorar la miseria humana en que me he convertido en las pocas semanas que llevo aquí como prisionero.

Cada día espero a que Katniss venga a ponerme de los nervios de nuevo.

No lo hace.

Paso las horas en mi celda con el afán obsesivo de dibujar, una y otra vez, su rostro en mi cabeza. La curva de sus pómulos, el ángulo de su obstinada barbilla, el brillo de sus ojos grises, el desequilibrio entre sus labios, el inferior un poco más lleno que el superior; la línea que forman sus cortas pestañas…

Para cuando llega el día siete sin verla, estoy de los nervios.

Plutarch llega a mi habitación el día número ocho y me propone lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez, acepto, con una condición: quiero ver a Katniss Everdeen. El traidor maneja su alegría con cautela. Me dice que hará lo que pueda y se marcha. No paso por alto la mirada asesina que me dedica Gale al salir.

No me importa. No me importa lo que ellos piensen o dejen de pensar sobre mí. Lo único que se repite, una y otra vez en mi cabeza, es que necesito verla.

**.VII.**

Pasa un día y luego otro. Plutarch no me visita y yo empiezo a perder la noción del tiempo. De no ser porque los horarios de comida se manejan aquí con precisión milimétrica, estaría perdido. Al tercer día aparece para decirme que Katniss se ha negado, pero que siguen intentando convencerla.

Su noticia cae como una roca en mi estómago, pero no permito que él vea lo mucho que me afecta. No. No me afecta. Katniss Everdeen es solo otra Vencedora. Una chica tonta de los distritos que creyó que podía jugar contra el Capitolio y ganar.

No puede importarme.

**.VIII.**

Me importa. Me doy cuenta cuando llega el día número diez en que no veo a Katniss. No me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta, me limito a tenderme en mi cama y frotarme los ojos con el dorso de la mano, a la espera de que la imagen que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, el rostro rojo y lleno de rabia de Katniss del último día en que la vi, desaparezca.

No lo hace.

**.IX.**

He grabado una propo para Plutarch. Es una cápsula de cuarenta y cinco segundos en donde le digo a todo Panem que me encuentro con las fuerzas rebeldes, que me han tomado prisionero pero que me encuentro en excelentes condiciones de salud.

Les hablo sobre la necesidad de lograr una conciliación y detener esta guerra que solo logrará la pérdida inútil de vidas de ambos bandos.

Al final, le hablo a mi abuelo. Le pido que tome en cuenta todos los factores y que haga lo correcto.

Cuando acabo de filmar, veo el rostro, pálido y serio, de Katniss Everdeen entre la gente que me rodea. Me quito rápidamente el micrófono que me han colocado y camino hacia ella. Gale Hawthorne se interpone en mi camino. Lo empujo y él me da un golpe que duele como el demonio. Mañana me saldrá un cardenal. Pienso en devolverle el golpe pero en eso recuerdo la presencia de Katniss. Tengo que llegar a ella en lugar de perder mi tiempo peleando con Gale. Sin embargo, cuando levanto la mirada, ella ya no está ahí.

Me dejo caer derrotado y permito que me escolten de regreso a mi celda.

**.X.**

Mi abuelo ha dado su respuesta a mis peticiones. No han sido palabras, sino una docena de bombas que ha dejado caer sobre nosotros doce horas después de que Beetee Latier, otro de los Vencedores de los Juegos, ha logrado infiltrarse en el sistema televisivo del Capitolio. Han logrado pasar completo el video que he grabado. El mensaje ha sido dado y la respuesta no se ha hecho esperar.

Siempre ha sabido en donde estoy. Lo ha sabido y no le ha importado.

Nos encontramos en una de las plataformas subterráneas del Distrito 13. Veintiséis personas han muerto hoy después del bombardeo. Pude ser una de ellas, pero mis captores se encargaron de sacarme de mi celda y conducirme a uno de los refugios antibombas antes de que eso sucediera.

Me han salvado la vida cuando mi abuelo ha intentado quitármela.

Me llevo las rodillas al pecho mientras veo como las familias se acomodan para dormir en sus pequeños rincones. Algunos incluso se permiten reír un poco, dichosos de saberse con vida.

La traición quema como si fuera lava pasando a través de mis venas y, por primera vez en mis diecisiete años de vida, siento deseos de abrirme las venas para sacar la sangre culpable que corre por ellas.

En la oscuridad, me permito llorar.

**.XI.**

No me doy cuenta de que he estado esperando a que venga hasta que cada célula de mi cuerpo se pone alerta, aún mientras duermo, al detectar su cercanía.

Me esfuerzo en abrir los ojos lentamente y en no hacer movimientos bruscos, pues temo que decida que ha sido una mala idea y que se aparte.

En la oscuridad, sus ojos brillan, reflejando débilmente las luces de emergencia que han dispuesto cada cinco metros en los pasillos.

—Me dijeron que querías verme- dice finalmente.

Asiento, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitando rápidamente en mi pecho. Aún con los restos del sueño danzando en mi cabeza, soy capaz de detectar sus reservas sobre su visita.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo…- dudo por un segundo. Es una pregunta que me he hecho a mí mismo desde que formulé mi petición a Plutarch. Mi mandíbula se endurece, pues la palabra perdón no figura en mi vocabulario. Siempre he tomado lo que he querido y nunca me he sentido mal por ello.

Ella suspira y se pone de pie.

—Sabía que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Espera!- y mi voz es un susurro desesperado. Para mi sorpresa, ella se queda quieta. – Yo quería… Yo…

— ¿Qué?

—Quería decirte que lo siento- y espero que las palabras quemen al salir de mi garganta, pero no lo hacen. En su lugar, un cálido alivio se instala en mi interior- Lo siento mucho.

Ella me observa desde arriba. Puedo ver su rostro, apenas iluminado por la luz blanca, su expresión es indescifrable.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Tenías razón. No sé nada sobre la vida en los distritos. No sé cómo era tu vida. Y aún estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma de vivir. Nunca había tenido que racionar una pastilla de jabón o cuidar una maldita lata de desodorante como si fuera la última en la Tierra. ¿Sabes? Así que lo siento. Siento lo que dije.

Espero a que me diga algo, lo que sea. Tal vez incluso que me golpee de nuevo.

No lo hace. En realidad no hace nada en lo absoluto. Simplemente se levanta y se va. Y yo siento como si me hubieran quitado algo importante.

**.XII.**

Después del bombardeo, me han transferido. Me han dado privilegios pero también obligaciones. Me mandan a la escuela, a aprender sobre historia, tácticas de guerra y cosas por el estilo. Aún no confían lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme saber sus planes, pero las personas aquí parecen pensar que después de la traición de mi abuelo y lo que básicamente ha sido una sentencia a muerte, ahora estoy de su lado.

No se equivocan. La traición sigue doliendo como una bofetada. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos, lo haré.

Me cruzo con Katniss dos veces después de su visita nocturna. En ambas ocasiones, nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento la electricidad estallando en el aire. No consigo hablarle porque ella está con Gale. Siempre está con Gale.

Después de rendir el primer examen en tácticas de guerra se dan cuenta de que estoy en un nivel más avanzado del que habían considerado en un principio. Me transfieren de clase. Me asignan a la clase en la que está Katniss.

Ella pasa olímpicamente de mi cada día. Me ignora por completo, pero de vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que no soporto la tentación, me volteo a verla y entonces me doy cuenta de que ella ha estado viéndome. Desvía la mirada rápidamente.

Grabo otras dos propos. En la última, declaro abiertamente mi simpatía por los rebeldes. Es algo fuera del guion y la sala permanece en silencio por unos minutos. Luego, alguien empieza a aplaudir. Los demás lo siguen después y me veo envuelto en una marea de aplausos, palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones.

En el mar de rostros, distingo el de Katniss.

.**XIII.**

Para mi sorpresa, Katniss Everdeen aparece en mi habitación al día siguiente, en medio de la noche.

No dice nada al principio, se limita a observarme. Espero pacientemente pero nunca dice nada.

Pasamos dos horas en silencio, ambos contemplándonos en la oscuridad. Pasado ese tiempo, ella suspira, se levanta y se va.

**.XIV.**

El ritual se repite por dos días más hasta que, finalmente, decido hablarle yo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—Te he escuchado – se queja ella y puedo imaginarla rodando los ojos- Pero no tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué no tiene sentido?- digo poniéndome de costado y apoyándome sobre mi codo, muy despierto.

—Tú pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tampoco tiene sentido que esta sea la tercera vez que vienes a visitarme y que sea yo quien tenga que iniciar una conversación ¿no?

Aún con la poca luz, veo como sus mejillas se enrojecen.

—Puedo irme.

—Puedes, pero no te lo he pedido.

—El verde- dice ella y hace una pausa antes de agregar- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—El naranja.

Ella hace una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—Debí imaginarlo.

—Ni siquiera sabes de que naranja estoy hablando.

—No tengo que saberlo. Conociéndote debe ser uno de esos horribles colores neón que estuvieron de moda hace un par de años.

—¿Quién es la que juzga ahora?- le digo con una sonrisa- Estaba pensando en algo más suave, un naranja como una puesta de sol.

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y yo le sonrío. Para mi sorpresa, ella me sonríe también y al verla sonreír, me siento más feliz de lo que me he sentido alguna vez en mi vida.

Y el momento parece correcto.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunta ella y yo sonrío.

**.XIV.**

Nuestras citas nocturnas se convierten en una tradición. Ella aparece alrededor de la media noche y se va pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Ambos aparecemos al día siguiente a clases con ojeras de color violeta, pero, al menos en mi caso, me siento muy contento.

Nos ignoramos mutuamente durante el resto del día, pero a veces, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, nuestras bocas se curvan en involuntarias sonrisas.

La guerra continúa avanzando. Los distritos se motivan con los mensajes que logramos filtrar en la televisión y, después de que sale al aire mi tercer video, mi abuelo da una conferencia de prensa para justificar mi apoyo al movimiento rebelde. Según él, he sido sometido a terribles torturas o algún procedimiento quirúrgico para manipularme.

Hago otro video después de eso, revelando mi apariencia saludable y los motivos por los cuales apoyo a los rebeldes.

La gente comienza a tratarme con más amabilidad después de eso e incluso Katniss hace un comentario al respecto cuando me visita esa noche.

Le resto importancia, pero internamente salto de alegría por haber captado su atención.

**.XV.**

Cada noche que pasa, ella se sienta un poco más cerca de mí. Sus reservas iniciales se disipan poco a poco y, llega un día, en que ambos yacemos tendidos en mi estrecha cama. Apenas tocándonos. Puedo sentir el calor manando en olas de su piel y me estremezco de placer.

Nuestra relación ha cambiado, poco a poco, pero lo ha hecho.

El cambio definitivo llega el día en que estamos en el comedor y ella deja su bandeja junto a la mía en la mesa que, hasta el momento, he estado usando solo yo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Levanto la vista del libro que he estado leyendo y la observo con sorpresa.

—Está bien si dices que no – dice al cabo de un minuto y toma la bandeja con sus manos.

—¡Espera!- le digo y la tomo de la muñeca sin pensar. Ambos nos sobresaltamos, pero no la suelto. Mi piel quema, como si hubiese tocado una bombilla que lleva largo rato encendida.

Ella asiente y deja caer su almuerzo sobre la mesa.

La gente murmura cosas cuando pasa a nuestro lado. No entiendo lo que dicen y tampoco me importa. Lo único en que puedo pensar es en que ella está aquí, conmigo, ahora.

**.XVI.**

Por la noche, doy vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas, inseguro sobre si Katniss vendrá esta noche a visitarme. Tal vez hay algún acuerdo tácito de que no podemos compartir dos momentos en un mismo día.

A medianoche, la puerta se abre y ella entra.

—¡Has venido!- digo quizá con demasiado entusiasmo.

Ella se congela en la puerta.

—¿No tenía? – su rostro se enrojece y se echa hacia atrás hasta presionarse contra la puerta- Yo no sabía si…- la veo buscar a tientas la manilla de la puerta y estoy fuera de mi cama antes de darme cuenta.

Mi cuerpo se presiona contra el suyo y la dejo atrapada contra la superficie metálica. Toco su frente con la mía y la estática y el calor saltan entre nosotros.

—No yo…- la siento respirar agitadamente y me separo. Me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estamos y me muevo para liberarla. Sus pequeñas manos se aferran a mi camisa y ambos nos quedamos inmóviles.- ¿Katniss?- me suelta y de inmediato extraño su toque, no me muevo. – No te vayas, por favor. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Por inercia, tomo su mano y tiro de ella, conduciéndonos hacia la cama. Nos tendemos uno junto al otro sin decir nada. Los minutos pasan. Finalmente, ella toma aire y dice:

—Entonces… ¿me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una mascota?

Sonrío.

**.XVI.**

Ambos nos inscribimos en las lecciones para empezar a formarnos como soldados. Ella ya tiene nociones básicas de pelea con su arco, pero nos enseñan a ambos como ensamblar las armas y nos dan lecciones de tiro.

Se siente bien el ser útil. El tener un rol activo en la guerra.

Katniss y yo empezamos a pasar juntos cada momento del día. La gente ya no se extraña de vernos caminar lado a lado en los pasillos. Exceptuando tal vez a Gale que hace cara de haber chupado un limón cada vez que nos ve.

A ella no parece importarle.

Los enfrentamientos entre los distritos y el Capitolio se hacen más frecuentes. Nuestro entrenamiento se vuelve más constante y fuerte cada día que pasa.

Y a pesar del cansancio, me siento feliz, como si nada en el mundo pudiera estar mal.

**.XVII.**

Al final, nos asignan a ambos al mismo batallón.

La noche antes de nuestra partida, ambos estamos acostados en mi cama. Mis dedos juguetean con el extremo de su trenza, haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla.

—Me gustaría tomar este momento y hacer que durara por siempre.

—Vale.

—Entonces ¿me das tu permiso?- le digo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes mi permiso.

Mis dedos encuentran el camino entre nuestros cuerpos y sujetan los suyos. Ella me devuelve el apretón.

Y así, con los dedos entrelazados, esperamos a que llegue el día.

Tal vez para mañana ambos estemos muertos. Todo lo que sé es que, por ahora, solo tenemos este momento, que se prolonga por la eternidad.

Y estoy bien con ello.

* * *

**Bueno, eso sería. **

**Estos fueron los temas que me tocaron:**

**1. Personajes principales: Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. AU, Peeta es nieto de Snow por parte de su madre y por ello no lleva el apellido de su abuelo (también se puede incluir como OC a Roselia Snow). Ha sido criado bajo las ideas de su abuelo, no siente compasión por ningún tributo que haya ido al Capitolio, sin embargo ese desprecio por los habitantes de los Distritos cambia cuándo es capturado por Katniss Everdeen, ganadora de los 74 avos Juegos del Hambre. Durante su estancia como rehén en el D13 comienza a sentir algo diferente por su captora, que no sabe cómo nombrar y viceversa. Serie de viñetas.**

**2. Personajes principales: Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. AU, Katniss Everdeen ha crecido junto a Peeta Mellark quién es el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Gale, lo que en un principio es admiración con el tiempo se vuelve amor. Ella se encuentra insegura acerca de si Peeta siente lo mismo, pues cree que la ve cómo la hermana que nunca tuvo. hasta que un día tiene el suficiente coraje para declarar sus sentimientos y entonces se dará cuenta de que el sentimiento es compartido. Oneshot.**

**3. Personaje principal: Finnick Odair. Serie de viñetas desde el Punto del vista del vencedor: Desde su vida en sus primeros años en el D4, sus impresiones sobre sus juegos del hambre, su participación en el vasallaje, hasta su breve paso por la rebelión del D13. Serían pequeñas escenas de cada momento de su vida hasta su muerte.**

**Siri, me lo pensé muuuucho para escribir sobre este tema porque sentía que era material no para un oneshot, sino para un longfic donde pudiera explorar a profundidad el sentir de ambos en esta curiosa situación. Me habría gustado verlo desde ambos POVs, pero ya sabes que Peeta puede conmigo y no me resistí a mantenerlo con la incertidumbre de todo lo que pasa con Katniss. Creo que de no estar tan liada con los SYOTs y con Te amé ¿real?, habría adoptado este proyecto, pero me conformo con hacer esta pequeña historia. Espero que mi regalo te haya gustado. **

**Me ha encantado la dinámica y espero que volvamos a hacerlo. Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
